1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support pillows and more particularly, to a therapeutic support pillow to be placed between the legs of a person when lying on their side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A majority of individuals sleep on their sides as opposed to on their backs or stomachs. For a healthy person this position is often very comfortable, however, it does cause a bending of the spinal cord, compression of the internal organs, and concomitant strain on muscles, ligaments, bones and joints. It also results in prolonged contact between the thighs, knees and calves, which can lead to an interruption of blood flow, bruising, and possible cramps.
The aforesaid drawbacks to sleeping on one""s side for a healthy individual are multiplied if the individual suffers one of a plurality of medical problems. A sufferer of arthritis, back pain, particularly lower back pain, and various knee and hip conditions can aggravate those conditions by sleeping on one""s side. Still further, obese individuals and pregnant women who sleep on their sides generate additional pressure on the lumbar, spine and sacroiliac joint.
To provide for a more restful sleep when one sleeps on one""s side, individuals have oftentimes resorted to placing an object between their legs, such as a standard bed pillow. Indeed, medical practitioners have oftentimes recommended patients place an object such as a pillow between their legs. The pillow between the legs aids in the proper alignment of the spine, thighs and calves and relieves the discomfort heretofore mentioned. The drawback is that conventional pillows are not shaped properly to provide the appropriate support and they are easily displaced during the sleep period.
Efforts have been made to address the support pillow problem as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,311 to Buchanan, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,730 to Rajan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,477 to Moore; U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,522 to Everett; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,271 to Bellavance.
All of these efforts attempt to provide for a between the legs support pillow, but each suffers a shortcoming, such as a complicated design; the need for straps and securing means in some cases; and bulky assembly, providing a cumbersome pillow assembly which must be stored in a closet or under the bed when not in use.
Applicant""s therapeutic between the legs support pillow positions the thigh, knee and calf of the individual; maintains a biasing between the legs of the individual and when not in use, the one piece assembly is substantially planar such that it looks like a pillow and could be placed under the normal head pillow when the bed is made.
An object of the present invention is to provide for a novel therapeutic between-the-leg support pillow which maintains proper alignment of the spine during sleep periods.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel therapeutic between-the-legs support pillow which is easily maintained in position during individual sleeping period.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel therapeutic between-the-legs support pillow which minimizes contact between the thighs, knees and calves of an individual when sleeping on their side and thus avoiding obstruction of blood flow, bruising and cramps.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel therapeutic between-the-legs pillow which does not incumber the individual from movement.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel therapeutic between-the-legs pillow which is formed with a bias.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel therapeutic between-the-legs support pillow which is of one piece construction and substantially planar when not in use so as to provide for ease of storage on the bed with the look of a regular pillow.
A therapeutic between-the-legs support pillow having a generally rectangular foot print when not in use, having a first surface and a second channeled surface opposite the first surface, the second channeled surface having a first transverse channel proximate one longitudinal edge and second transverse channels proximate the lateral edge, the second channeled surface having a lateral bifurcation slot formed therein permitting the first planar surface to be folded upon itself at its lateral midpoint, the therapeutic pillow so folded being positioned between the individual""s legs such that opposing portions of the first transverse longitudinal channel engages the opposing thighs and knees of the individual and the transverse lateral channels engage the opposing calves of the individual, the therapeutic between-the-legs support pillow being formed of one piece construction of a suitable polymer, foam or the like, which when folded upon itself as herein described performs as a biasing means between the legs of the individual, yet returns to its generally planar form for storage. The novel therapeutic between-the-legs support pillow as described herein will maintain its position between the legs of the individual, yet may incorporate a further fastening means depending upon the particular individual and intended use. The biasing means may be inherent in the material used in construction of the pillow or may be an active biasing means incorporated in the construction.